<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He'd Never Thought He'd be Captain by messie2624</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224340">He'd Never Thought He'd be Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/messie2624/pseuds/messie2624'>messie2624</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ennoshita believes in him, Gen, Haikyuu First Years as Second Years, Yamaguchi Tadashi Becoming Captain, Yamaguchi's friends support him, during time skip, kageyama and hinata being kageyama and hinata, ships can be whatever you want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/messie2624/pseuds/messie2624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita announces to the Karasuno volleyball team the next captain. Said future captain doubts he's the best choice for the team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yachi Hitoka &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He'd Never Thought He'd be Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You have no idea how happy it made me to see that Yamaguchi became the captain of the team. He deserved it and I'm so proud of him. This is for him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Karasuno volleyball team was done for the year. They had made it the 3rd round of the Spring Interhigh tournament, barely missing the spot they had reached the previous year. The team had filed into the bus, not quite as sad as they thought they would be. They were too busy cheering for their friends on teams’ success. Hinata was practically vibrating with glee that Nekoma (mainly Kenma) had won it all, lamenting that they didn't have a chance to play against each other this year. Tsukishima was a bit ruffled from being stuck between Kuroo and Bokuto for the Nekoma vs Fukurōdani match. Yamaguchi was surprised his friend could still hear, especially since Hinata was just as loud as Bokuto. </p>
<p>Ennoshita called for everyone to gather around him when the bus brought them back home. “I have a few announcements to make.”</p>
<p>“We’re getting meat buns!” Hinata interrupted. </p>
<p>“Maybe,” he said. “My fellow third years and I were talking on the bus--”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell us you’re leaving!” Yamada, a first-year, cried. </p>
<p>“Well, we…” the rest of his sentence was drowned out by Hinata and the other first years. He waited silently for them to finish. When that finally happened, he cleared his throat. “Now, we’ve decided that we would still like to be a part of the club until graduation,” he was cut off by cheers and he held up his hand to quiet them. “That being said, we can’t dedicate that much time to club anymore. Entrance exams are on the horizon for us and we need to focus on that. We’ll still be around but not as much. That means we have to appoint a new captain and that’s Yamaguchi. Congratulations. Good job everyone, I’m proud of you all and I’ll see you at practice.” </p>
<p>With that, the third years and first years disbanded, congratulating Yamaguchi as they left. Yamaguchi himself was standing in stunned silence. </p>
<p>Yachi hugged him. “Congratulations Yamaguchi!” </p>
<p>“That’s so cool that you’re the captain!” Hinata exclaimed. “Oh! Kageyama should be your vice captain and I can be the ace!” He beamed. </p>
<p>“And what would I be?” Tsukishima asked, looking very unimpressed with his teammate. </p>
<p>Hinata thought for a bit. “You can be Tsukishima!”</p>
<p>“Great,” he deadpanned. </p>
<p>“Why me as captain though?” Yamaguchi asked quietly. “You’re all better at volleyball than I am.”</p>
<p>Hinata tilted his confusion. “Do you not want to be captain?”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi fiddled with his hands. “It’s not that…”</p>
<p>Tsukishima nodded, as if he knew what he was thinking. “But you didn’t expect to be.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi nodded in agreement. “Maybe we should vote on it. That way the worthiest candidate will be captain.”</p>
<p>Kageyama frowned. “With just the five of us?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Hinata said. “We’re gonna ‘inherit’ the club anyway. That’s what Sugawara-san always said. Besides, this doesn’t even count. Ennoshita makes the final decision.”</p>
<p>“But we could always take it to Ennoshita-senpai and get him to change it,” Yamaguchi offered nervously. </p>
<p>“Well, let’s vote then,” Yachi said. “I’ll say each person’s name and the one with the most votes gets captain.”</p>
<p>“What if there’s a tie?” Hinata asked. </p>
<p>Kageyama scoffed. “Dumbass, there won’t be a tie.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that, Bakayama!”</p>
<p>“If there’s a tie, they’ll play Janken for it,” Yachi said.</p>
<p>Tsukishima seemed unimpressed. “We’re placing the fate of the team on Janken?”</p>
<p>Yachi smiled. It seemed nice but was a little on the threatening side. “It won’t come to that. Now, second place should get the vice captain spot, only if the captain approves. Everyone ready?”</p>
<p>The boys nodded. </p>
<p>“Hands up for Tsukishima.”</p>
<p>No hands went up.</p>
<p>Tsukishima shrugged. “Good call.”</p>
<p>“Hands up for Hinata.”</p>
<p>No hands went up. </p>
<p>Hinata pouted. “Awww.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t raise your own hand,” Kageyama pointed out.</p>
<p>“You can’t vote for yourself, stupid!”</p>
<p>“Yachi never said you couldn’t, dumbass!”</p>
<p>She sighed as they looked to her for ruling. “You can vote for yourself. Hinata, do you want a re-vote?”</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>“What about you, Tsukishima?”</p>
<p>“Nope, I’m good.” </p>
<p>“Okay, moving on. Hands up for Kageyama.”</p>
<p>One hand went up. </p>
<p>“And hands up for Yamaguchi.”</p>
<p>Four hands went up and Yamaguchi pouted at being outnumbered by the rest of the second-years. </p>
<p>Yachi clapped. “We have a winner! Congrats again Yamaguchi! And congratulations to Kageyama for having the captain’s vote! You’ll make a great vice!”</p>
<p>Kageyama blinked owlishly. “What?”</p>
<p>Hinata pulled him down the road. “Congrats Kageyama! I’ll buy you a meat bun this time! And milk!” </p>
<p>The pair continued their trademark bickering until they were out of sight, Yachi following not far behind them. It looked like they probably wouldn’t get much studying done that night. Speaking of which…</p>
<p>“Your place or mine?”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi blinked. It was just him and Tsukishima now. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“We were going to study for our math test, remember?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do. Can we go to yours?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima nodded and they continued down the road to the Tsukishima residence and they didn’t talk much about Yamaguchi’s new appointment. </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Um, Ennoshita-senpai? Can I talk to you for a moment?”</p>
<p>Ennoshita turned from watching the first-years. “Hmm? What’s up, Yamaguchi?”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi nervously passed the volleyball he was holding between his hands. “Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“This is about the captain position, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“How’d you know?”</p>
<p>Ennoshita gave him a small smile. “Because you looked as confused as I did when Daichi-san told me that I would be captain. Toss me that.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi tossed him the ball.</p>
<p>He caught it and motioned for Yamaguchi to follow him. They stopped in an unused corner of the gym and Ennoshita gently bumped it to his kouhai. The two fell into an easy rhythm before Ennoshita spoke.</p>
<p>“So what’s your question?”</p>
<p>“Why me? I mean, the other three are more skilled than I am.”</p>
<p>Ennoshita made a humming sound. “I guess that’s true in a technical sense, but there’s more to being a captain than skill alone. If that was the case, Tanaka or Nishinoya would be captain over me.”</p>
<p>“But you were a great captain, senpai.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, and you’ll be a great one too. You wanna know how I know?”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi nodded.</p>
<p>“Because you make the most sense to be captain. You’ve done the most growing as a player and the other second-years will only listen to you.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi chuckled nervously. “I’m not sure if that’s true…”</p>
<p>Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. “No? Would Hinata and Kageyama listen to Tsukishima.”</p>
<p>He cringed. Tsukishima as a captain was kind of a scary thought. “No, they wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Would Kageyama and Tsukishima listen to Hinata?”</p>
<p>“Definitely not.”</p>
<p>“And would Tsukishima and Hinata listen to Kageyama?”</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“Exactly. They’ll listen to you because they respect you as a person, player, and teammate,” Ennoshita smiled fondly at him. “You and Yachi are going to take good care of the team.”</p>
<p>“But I’m not sure if--”</p>
<p>“Do you feel like you don’t deserve it? You work just hard as everyone else and then some. You can’t stay on the bench forever. Do any of the other second years have a problem with my decision?”</p>
<p>“No, we even voted on it.”</p>
<p>Ennoshita chuckled. </p>
<p>“Senpai…”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Yamaguchi. I’m guessing they all voted for you?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “They did.”</p>
<p>“And who did you vote for?”</p>
<p>“Kageyama.”</p>
<p>Ennoshita was quiet for a moment. “Kageyama huh? Does second place make him your vice? Especially if <em> you </em> were the only person that voted for him.”  </p>
<p>“That’s what Yachi said the rules were.”</p>
<p>“He’ll make a good vice. He has the skills to be a good captain but not quite the personality. He’d be afraid he would revert back to the King.” He caught the ball. “He’s grown beyond that, of course, but the fear’s still there. Take care of him, okay? You two will help each other grow.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi smiled. “Yes, senpai.”</p>
<p>There was a loud crash behind them and the bickering voices of Hinata and Kageyama. </p>
<p>Ennoshita gave a long suffering sigh. “I swear, they’re not even mad at each other. This is just a habit for them at this point.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go talk to them, captain.”</p>
<p>Ennoshita smiled. “I should be calling you that. Get you used to it. Have I answered your questions?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Good, now get over to those two before Tsukishima makes it worse.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi quickly turned to the scene. “Tsukki no!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>After all the commotion settled, Yachi handed a bottle of water. “You handled that well. That maybe stopped their fighting all together.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi laughed. “I doubt it. To be honest, I’d be more worried if they weren’t riling each other up.” He passed the bottle back to her when he was finished. </p>
<p>She smiled. “Did you have a good talk with Ennoshita-senpai?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “I did. I feel a bit better about all this now.” </p>
<p>“You’ll be a good captain, Yamaguchi-kun.”</p>
<p>“And you’re an amazing manager, Hikota-chan.”</p>
<p>She laughed. “Stop flattering me and get back to practice.”</p>
<p>As he returned to the court, he still wasn’t 100% sure he would do a good job, but he was slowly and surely gaining the confidence in himself. He knew he had support whenever he needed it. Ennoshita did have a point. He was the logical choice for captain next year and he couldn’t disappoint. </p>
<p>He wouldn’t disappoint. He grinned. Maybe he’d take them to Nationals next year. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>